Call To Me
by Hume
Summary: AU. In the midst of a war against Wutai, love struck between a timid Junon soldier and a mysterious flower girl. But things weren't always going smoothly in the battlefront.


﻿_final fantasy vii and all its characters © square-enix, inc_

.

.

**Call to Me**

chapter one  
**call your name**

"HYAAA!"

"ARGH!"

"HAH!"

"Whoa! Take it easy, Cloud!"

The called blond-haired man promptly stopped his gashing sword. Apparently, he was about to split his partner's head into two. The partner, raven-haired, was currently crouching in front of the blonde, with a rather terrified and upset expression. The former quickly withdrew his long sword and before he could offer his hand, the other already stood back up. The victim, whilst brushing dust away from his uniform, flashed an irritated look. The fair-haired grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, sorry Zack."

The man named Zack grunted, "Man...it's just sparring." he sounded goaded, "I always wonder why you take sparring so seriously."

"Nothing wrong for being prepared, right?" the blonde said light-heartedly. He put his sword back on place.

"I know, Cloud, but it's not like we're gonna be assigned to Wutai anytime now." Zack sighed, heaving his giant sword to his back. The sword he wielded was extraordinarily large. Perhaps about the same height as he was.

"That's why," Cloud took large gulp of water from a plastic bottle he brought, "we have to train harder to be able to achieve that!"

"Okay, fine," Zack leaned against a metal pillar, "but let's take a break first."

Junon at dawn was always peacefully silent, either it was the lower docks or even the hangar. There were only faint sounds of waves against the lower pillars and chirps of seagulls, flying near the vanishing horizon across the distant ocean. There was absolutely no trace of clanking metals or buzzing engines that it usually had during the day. The humid sea breeze was also subtle, with weak scents of the morning fish market from underneath the plate. It was amazing how a normal Junon morning remained 'normal', abide the town was at war with a western continent.

Newcomers would not believe it, but Junon used to be a small, sleepy harbor town, ruled under the kingdom of Midgar. It was not recorded precisely when or how Junon started to become laden with heavy machinery and vehicles other than a seaship. The citizen itself was not sure of it. They thought it was the process of modernization, which also occurred in other towns around the Midgar continent.

However, ever since the war broke out, city development sped up rapidly. Like the Midgar City—a heavily modernized capital built above a large artificial plate—Junon turned from a humble town into a military fort filled with Midgar soldiers.

Cloud and Zack, two young men in Midgar-crested uniforms, rested on the asphalt surface of the hangar. The two sweated hard, the landing strip they sat on became slightly wet. Zack whistled a faint tune, whilst walking to the edge of the plate.

"Something smells fishy." he mused.

Cloud looked down toward the bottom of the plate. There, a group of merchants had covered the sand with wide rugs while displaying fresh seafood on barrels and drums. There were no visitors yet; as the fishermen just got home from their daily voyage.

"Fishermen are still operating?" Cloud peered his eyes around the market.

"I think so," Zack replied, "although not as much as before the war."

"Aren't they worried?" Cloud observed the piles of container. It is impossible to identify the sea creatures sold there. "The town's a military base. Wutai would attack any minute now."

"I'm not sure though, but the war's already 5 years now." Zack crouched down, joining Cloud's observation. "The people down there probably got bored and all, so they tried living their lives as usual."

Cloud was about to answer when suddenly a voice called.

"Cloud! Zack!"

The two sprung to see another man with black hair. The man had a tall figure, wearing a tidy black suit and a neatly tied-up ponytail. Zack saw him bringing a labeled folder, which he was yet to see what it said. The man walked with hurried steps toward the two soldiers, while talking through his communicator with an unknown recipient. When his face had reached normal human eyesight, he signed off his communicator and placed it on the side of his waist.

The label on the man's folder was colored dark blue, with a large and rather persuasive title. Zack cannot simply look away.

_TOP SECRET DOCUMENT_

_Vincent Valentine_

_Midgar Secret Service_

He quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"Cloud, Zack," the man in black said between intakes of breath. He seemed to have gone a long walk. "have you seen Sephiroth?"

Cloud shook his head while Zack answered vocally, "Nope. What's up, Vincent?"

The man named Vincent sighed. He seemed awfully tired. "Sephiroth is summoned by General Tuesti. We need him immediately."

"Whoa, Sephiroth again?" Zack remarked, flashing not-too-surprised look, "Another reward, promotion, or title? Man...if I were him, I'd quit the war from God-knows-when and buy myself an isolated island..."

"No," Vincent only answered calmly, "it's very important."

Zack paused sheepishly.

"Now that you mention it," Cloud murmured, "I haven't seen him today."

"I see..." Vincent pondered.

Cloud and Zack merely exchanged looks. Zack casually shrugged off a 'I have no idea' to the former.

"I need you to get Sephiroth." Vincent ordered before he turned away from the two. As he started to walk away toward the vehicle lift, he added, "Tell him to meet me at my office as soon as possible!"

Zack groaned shrilly. He never expected more or less from Vincent Valentine. "I knew he was going to ask us to find Sephiroth."

Cloud stayed silent. The Midgar Secret Service member had too many a time assigned them to minor tasks that he remained indifferent. Zack, too, who usually would complain, was too dull that he finally decided, "Okay, I'm heading for the streets!"

"Whoa," Cloud demurred, whilst rubbing his upper abdomen, "don't you wanna consider having breakast?"

"That's why," Zack gave a last arm stretch before starting his search, "I'm heading for the streets. I wouldn't start this stupid expedition before getting a stomach full."

Cloud scowled.

"Hey, I didn't say you shouldn't come along," Zack said as he walked toward the vehicle lift, right where Vincent disappeared earlier, "but I won't be doing the hangar."

"Yeah, smart choice," Cloud said under his breath as he trailed behind his partner.

.

.

After a warm yet quick breakfast, Cloud eventually gave in. He was to search for the airstrip and hangar area, or in short, back to where he started. Though slightly annoyed, he headed straight toward the vehicle lift.

Once he arrived at the topmost floor the lift could reach, he promptly wandered around the airstrip and started jogging instinctively. The Junon airstrip was very huge, as it was home to a number of jets and warships, including the famous Highwind. The nineteen-year-old then rushed to the hangar. He knew too well of Sephiroth's habit of sleeping in the hangar. But alas, when Cloud got in there, there were only bustling air technicians.

"Have you guys seen Sephiroth?" Cloud asked to the group busy workers. Apparently an SJ-1160 was missing an oxygen tank.

"Nope,"

Cloud sighed.

_He's probably somewhere around the cannon. He doesn't usually go out to the streets this early._

Cloud walked out from the hangar, empty-handed. He felt unnaturally tired just after a short search. _Maybe it was the sparring_, he thought as he stretched out his hands as he walked toward the edge of the airstrip. He quickly rested his drained knees, letting them hanging by the rim.

Usually while resting alone like this, Cloud would tend to observe his surroundings. He looked toward the part of the airstrip that was furthermost. A vast, powerful-looking airship was parked neatly by the tip of the strip. There was a large label on the side, _HIGHWIND_. Cloud also saw little red lights twinkling from the sides. The ship was, in fact, being serviced. He saw technicians flowing in and out of the ship with hurried steps, while one man with a different uniform—Cloud thought he looked like the captain—was bellowing from outside the ship entrance ("Hurry off yer &#&# asses there!")

In actuality, Cloud cannot see the Highwind clearly, let alone the working technicians there. They resembled working ants from the distance, with the yell of the captain filling the calm ("We're at war for &#&# sake!") Slowly, whole of the Highwind's background was filled by the vivid sunrise. And sunrises were always blurring. The red flashes emitted from the ship blended with the color of the sunrise, causing almost no distinction to red and yellow, while the ship itself began to blur even more.

But this was what made Cloud and Zack enjoyed their morning sparring on the airstrip. Resting and drinking after a fight while watching such a sight was refreshing and somewhat...melancholic. It made them forget they were soldiers. It made them forget they were at war. It made them feel…peaceful.

Cloud wondered how long had it been since the war started, and he entered the militia. There were many boys of his age that experienced the same; a harsh feeling of uncertainty and fear of tomorrow. _Being a soldier was not exactly a great kind of achievement_, Cloud learned. Although he had dreamt of being a topnotch soldier and hero of war, he started to realize that the occupation was almost more than he could handle. _When will the war end? Will I have to live in the dorms for the rest of my life? When will I be able to live normally? When will I see Nibelheim again?_

Cloud then looked up to his seniors in the military. Almost all of them had grown emotionless. _Maybe not emotionless, but…a little too much like chess pawns._ Too strict, too orderly. At first, Cloud thought it was because he had not adjusted properly to the situation. The older he grew in the militia, though, Cloud started concerning his sanity. One by one, his friends began to be covered by that 'too strict, too orderly' atmosphere.

_Well, Sephiroth is another story. He can do whatever he wants and still becomes the strongest soldier in the militia._

The only person Cloud reckoned to be almost unchanged to the situation was his roommate, Zack Fair.

Zack was like an inverted reflection of Cloud. Physically, they both had, although different, messy spiky hair that only differed in color. But what was most important was that Zack was everything Cloud was not. Zack was outgoing and laid-back. He was very sociable and easy to get along with, he even had several girlfriends before and while in the militia. One time, Zack even brought Cloud to a pub, finding a girlfriend for him. But eventually, the girl ended up with Zack instead, and Cloud was too careless to mind about it.

Cloud wondered why Zack would befriend him of all people. Cloud was shy, introverted and not much of a talker. He also did not have a lot of friends, either in Nibelheim or in the militia. He realized his lack of social skills and was trying to repair it, but he knew he did not have the charisma Zack emitted.

_Maybe it was not him. Maybe it was me who got captivated by him…_

"Whoa!"

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a flash that caught his eye.

It was like the flash of reflected sunlight by a mirror. But Cloud could not see where the mirror was.

Strangely, the light did not cease to leave his face, no matter how hard he bustled. He started to feel insecure.

"Man! Cut it out!" Cloud yelled as he unconsciously pulled his body forward.

But he forgot that he was sitting on the edge of the airstrip, which was 20 meters above the ground.

"WAAAAAAA!!"

.

.

A young blonde soldier stood sternly. Although his eyes were covered with the blue helmet he wore, the examiner can easily point out the boy's anxiety.

"Your name?"

"Strife."

The examiner, in a black suit, looked to his clipboard. "SOLDIER…3rd class…number 13?"

Cloud nodded. He looked at the man in front of him who kept silent, which Cloud took as a sign of agreement. The examiner did not wear a nametag or any other identification labels. Cloud only noticed the man's long black hair, whose strands were dismissed beautifully. The color of his eyes—bloodshot red—glinted gently within the dark, sunset-lit room.

"You are 15 years old, from Nibelheim…" the man examined his clipboard, "Any battle experiences?"

Cloud fell silent. The question had an obvious answer. "No."

"Have you ever had any proper martial arts training?"

"No."

The examiner raised an eyebrow. "Your data said that you're exceptionably skilled with the sword."

Cloud lowered his head. He was weak to compliments.

A snigger escaped from the man's lips. "Don't be nervous. Just relax. You'll get used to it."

Cloud only raised his head.

"Now," the man turned to another soldier standing beside Cloud, "Your name?"

"Fair." the soldier said aloud. Still, Cloud could sense a hint of nervousness, even though his face was mostly covered.

"Hmmmm," the examiner paused, "15 years old, from Gongaga?"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied eagerly.

"Any battle experiences?"

"No, sir!"

"Have you ever had any proper martial arts training?"

"Yes, sir!" Cloud blinked his sapphire-tinted eyes in surprise. He felt as if a gap titled '_SKILL_' was about to separate him and this enthusiastic lad.

The examiner did not change his facial expressions though. "Weapon?"

"Sword, sir!"

There was a short pause. The examiner furrowed his eyebrows, scanning the two fifteen-year-olds. "Fine, I will later on assign you with swords, but," he took a deep breath, "I would like to see both of you duel."

The calmness of the command made both soldiers' heart leaped. Cloud can feel a bead of sweat pouring down from his forehead. He waited for the other soldier—that 'Fair' guy, he would like to call—to object. But only silence ensued.

The black-haired man continued, "You can do it here. My office is big enough for the both of you, but don't get anything damaged."

Cloud's eyebrows wrinkled incredulously. _How are we supposed to do that??_ He slightly looked sideways and spotted the 'Fair' guy mouthing the same.

"That's where your true skills are shown." the examiner added, as if he sensed the two's dubious thoughts.

Cloud gave a slight glup. Before he knew it, his supposed partner had displaced to the center of the room. The room was spacious, with a wide open space on the center. Cloud peered his eyes toward the couch and table, which was only a meter away from him. An ugly thought stroked, imagining himself scratching one of them.

"Duel until one of you is unarmed, but do not damage your partner." the examiner rang Cloud. The blonde awkwardly took his long sword, as he flinched to see his partner wielding a sword with size of a baby hippopotamus. He went quietly intimidated.

"Interesting sword, Fair." the examiner commented, "Size doesn't matter in war though."

Truthfully, Cloud wished the examiner would confiscate the giant sword instead.

"Now, proceed."

In a split second, the other soldier had immediately swung his sword toward Cloud's feet, which the blonde dodged in the nick of time. Not noticing the massive sword barely left a scratch on the porcelain floor, Cloud unconsciously shoved his sword back, just in time to connect with his opponent's flat side of his blade. Then suddenly a notion hit his senses; _This giant sword made him slow!_ Acknowledging this, Cloud instantly stepped back, leaving Fair shift back to his fighting stance. As Cloud's expectation, it took a while.

Cloud grinned under his helmet. He instantly took the advantage, by sprinting toward Fair and thrust his sword to his. The giant blade fell into a semi-immovable state. Smiling at the opportunity, Cloud swung his foot toward Fair's sword handle.

Yet, the giant sword was still in contact with Fair's hands.

Cloud cringed. Fair, who noticed an open space, propelled his sword upwards, sending both Cloud and his sword away. Cloud fell, followed by his sword as it landed on its flat side.

"Enough."

Cloud lifted his helmet. Apparently, he hit his head hard on the floor. But moreover, he felt slightly mortified.

"A very clean duel. Excellent." the examiner applauded gently.

The winner also lifted his helmet, revealing another man with spiked hair, yet in black. He let out a victorious grin.

"Still, both of you are accepted."

Cloud's jaw fell agape incredulously. His ashamed honor quickly melted away.

"Welcome to the militia." the examiner held out his hand toward Cloud, "I'm Vincent Valentine, of the Midgar Secret Service."

Cloud stood up with an empty, wide-eyed expression. Before he knew it, another hand held out to him.

"Zack,"

His smile was welcoming. Not a trace of arrogancy hinted within it. Cloud took Zack's hand and shook, "Cloud,"

"I like your guts," Zack praised, "but I can sense you're grogginess. You weren't at your best. We have to rematch one day."

Cloud kept silent. He admired his partner's sportivity, which was reflected smartly by his name, _Zack Fair_. The blonde smiled in return.

"We will."

.

.

"Hello?"

_Huh?_

"Helloo..."

_A dream?_

"Anybody there?"

_Okay, okay, I'm getting up..._

"Hello!"

Cloud slowly opened his cerulean orbs, which was welcomed by a piercing stroke of sunlight.

As his pupils were about to narrow, the piercing sunlight was quickly replaced by a set of tantalizing emerald eyes. They stared intently at him, with a warm, buoyant glow. Cloud's pupils gradually broaden, noticing curly, brunette tresses fell down to his cheek like dropped feathers.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

_tbc_

.

.

**flimflams:**

First off, it has been about 3 years since I last wrote some material. (I even forgot the things I've written before.) FF7 fanfics have grown rapidly with time...it's a bit intimidating. Haha. Anyway, please help this long-in-hiatus author by submitting feedbacks ;)

**UPDATE (12/07/09):** edited overlooked grammatical errors, trying to keep it alive.


End file.
